The Dragons Spirit
by dreaming-world
Summary: Natsu and Loki are teamed up together involuntarily, and eventually due to Loki being an asshole they end up fighting Loki calls forth his Leo spirit who is a blonde girl he calls Lucy, Natsu enraged at Loki's lecherous treatment of Lucy vows to free her from Loki but what problems with this create and why is he so drawn to this spirit... Natsu/Lucy
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is my first ever story so I hope you guys like it. :D_

* * *

It had been two days since the master had sent them on a team building exercise, two miserable cold and wet days and Loke had just about had enough. He had planned to take some vacation time and go to the beach to hook up with some girls when the master had sprung this on the guild.

Makarov after a particularly drunken fight in the guild announced that the members had become too absorbed in their own groups and did not function as a guild as whole. To this end he had disbanded all teams and recreated them on a drunken whim randomly pointing blearily at members to pair them up. He had hoped that this would be the perfect opportunity to work with some of the girls in the guild, Erza, Cana maybe even Levy. He could have worked his magic with them and ... Loke shook his head ridding himself of the tempting thoughts because none of that mattered now, he was trudging in mud and rain with that fire eating bastard Natsu! He looked up to glower at the back of the pink haired man in front only to become more annoyed when he saw the rain evaporate off him.

* * *

"Fuck it" he yelled, "I have had enough of this shit!"

Natsu stopped and turned around looking confused as to his new team mates angry outburst.

"What's up Loke" called happy from above, circling down to land on Natsu's head.

"This all of this" shouted Loke gestering round him "I don't want to be pair up with you! Trudging around in this fucking jungle for hours behind you when I should be shagging some girl from the beach by now!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "then go, I never wanted to be pair with your lame weak ass anyway, me and happy can finish this mission by ourselves blindfolded".

"Natsu" Happy warned, but it was too late, the last two days Loke had done nothing but complain about the weather, the group, the jungle, how because of Natsu's travel sickness they had to walk, how he wanted to be at the beach, grinding on Natsu's nerves every step of the trip and he had had enough. As Natsu drew breathe Happy thought how surprised he was that Natsu's temper had lasted this far.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING DO ANYTHING Loke, YOU SIT IN THE GUILD HARRASSING THE GIRLS AND WHEN THAT FAILS YOU BRING IN YOUR SLUTS YOU PICK OF THE STREET, ITS FUCKING DISRESPECTFUL TO THE GUILD, TO OUR FAMILY" Nastu roared into Loke's arrogant face. "You say you're a mage but NO ONE has ever seen you do magic, Celestial spirit mage my ass" Natsu finished, snorting in disgust.

"Oh I can do magic alright" sneered Loke "I just don't bother wasting my time and talent on fighting in the guild!"

"Well we aren't in the guild now, are we Loke!" said Natsu drawing his hand into a fist "Let's see what your made of". Natsu's hand became engulfed in Flame and he took a step towards Loke.

"Fine by me you fire breathing asshole" Loke smiles darkly, his hand reaching to his right hand pocket to grasp a gold key "Gate of Leo, OPEN!" he shouts.

In a flash of white light and a the spirit appears, Loke chuckles and looks up to see Natsu standing rooted to the spot, mouth open and blushing a cherry red with Happy hiding behind his tail taking sneaky peaks.

Confused Loke just looks at them, that was not the reaction he was expecting. Mouth open in awe of his power yes but blushing no. Loke turned to were his spirit Leo stood and immediately saw the reason for Natsu's reaction. Standing to his right was Leo or Lucy as he preferred to call her, the last time he had called upon her was to have a little 'fun' when he got unlucky picking up girls last week. Still wearing the outfit he had chosen the blonde stood waiting for orders in a black lace babydoll and red thong leaving nothing to the imagination. Loke chuckled darkly, if Lucy was having this effect on Natsu he was going to use it as a distraction to his advantage.

"Lucy babe" he called. Lucy looked up with her big brown eyes, damn he thought if only Natsu wasn't here he could have some fun with Lucy. Sighing he said "Beat the shit out of him"

Lucy turned towards Natsu replying "Yes master Loke" and started to walk towards Natsu.

Natsu still staring at the busty blonde who had appeared in basically nude realised that she was walking towards him. "Waittt" he stammered glancing at Loke finding him looking very amused "I can't fight her, she's a girl".

"Tough shit, you wanted a fight and now you got one. After I kick your ass Salamander I will drag you back to the guild to show everyone how weak you are and then finally I shall get the respect I deserve. Erza, Levy and Cana will come crawling to me begging me to take them and then ..." Loke stopped talking realising that Natsu was no longer listening, What the fuck, here he was about to have the beating of a life time and he was staring into the distance to avoid the sight of Lucy, everytime he looked towards her his colour became more and more red. Fucking dragon slayer wasn't even paying attention, bloody bastard. Loke turned and nodded at Lucy who raised her hand summoning magic.

* * *

"Er, Natsu" Happy called pawing at his face trying to attract Natsu's attention "NATSU!" he yelled as blast of magic shot towards them from the blondes hand. Natsu looked up just as the shot of magic hit him in the gut making his gasp and double over. Eyes watering and gasping for air he looked up to see the blonde girl stand right in front of him, stars burst in front of his eyes as the blonde slammed her hand down on his neck. Fuck she was strong he thought as he rolled to the side to remove himself from her hammering blows but when he reached his destination he received a sharp blow to rib and heard a loud crack as some of them broke. How the hell had she got there so fast, it was his moral code not to fight a woman but this girl was a demon in disguise and if he didn't fight back soon he would be screwed and like hell was he going to lose to Loke he thought.

Standing up he winced and touched his side, yep, he thought, definitely broken. He looked up when he saw movement, the blonde was standing at Loke's side arms wrapped around him in what appeared to be a loving gesture but looking at her face the emotions just didn't reach her brown eyes. All Natsu saw in her face was disgust and hate towards Loke, and that is when he realised she didn't want Loke to be her master, she didn't want his hands pawing at her ass and stroking her face, she didn't want to be dressed up in that costume.

Natsu felt angry, angry that she was being forced to do things against her will by Loke, angry that shit like Loke were in his guild. Fury engulfed his entire body screaming to for revenge that the blonde couldn't get, but he couldn't, the blonde was in the way, forced by Loke to protect his worthless ass. He could do anything!

Happy flew around Natsu sensing his distress at the situation, he looked and saw the bitter angry expression contorting Natsu's face.

"What's the matter Natsu" sneered Loke, spinning a gold key between his fingers "thought you were tougher than this, want to give in yet"

"You bastard, as if I would give into you when you're using that girl against her will" snapped Natsu. The blonde looked up, her eyes wide looking at Natsu. Natsu returned the look and saw a spark of hope flash across her face.

"Awww Natsu, if you're that lonely I lend Lucy to you for a night" crooned Loke, "I can tell that she is very good, flexible you know, and well with these the fun never ends" he said grasping her large breasts squeezing them.

The girls face, Lucy he called her, showed how shamed she was, her eyes dulled the moment he touched her. Natsu knew in that second he had to help, to get her away from the life of misery and abuse she was suffering at the hands of Loke and to do that he had to get her key.

Natsu fixed his eyes on Loke glaring his hatred at the man who stood there smirking, people like him didn't deserve the privilege of magic, they didn't deserve to be in fairytail and they didn't deserve to have Lucy!

With that thought Natsu's body became engulfed in flame and he lunged at Loke...

* * *

_Hi Guys, This is my first ever writing anything so I hope you like and please be nice :P that said any review would be great._

_Hope you enjoyed the story, it worked out a little differently than I had planned but I have some good ideas for later chapters so bear with me, hopefully the next chapter will be ready next week, maybe even sooner :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone, I know I said I would do another chapter next week but i got so excited and encourage by all your view and the the nice reviews I got I couldn't wait to do the next chapter so here it is, I hope you like and please review - it really encourages me to work hard :)_

* * *

Previously:

Natsu fixed his eyes on Loke glaring his hatred at the man who stood there smirking, people like him didn't deserve the privilege of magic, they didn't deserve to be in fairytail and they didn't deserve to have Lucy!

With that thought Natsu's body became engulfed in flame and he lunged at Loke...

* * *

Loke seeing Natsu beginning to attack shoved Lucy in front to protect him, the sudden onslaught by Natsu had taken him unprepared and he had no time to order Lucy to counter attack.

Natsu was moving so fast, his anger tingeing his vision red focusing only on the glinting gold clutched in Lokes hand. He had only one thought, one purpose, to get Lucys key. So intent he was on the key, he noticed too late that Loke had shoved Lucy in front of him and that his attack was going to hit her. _Shitttt! _Thought Natsu. As his fist moved towards her Natsu glanced up to her face, she had a small smile playing on her lips suggesting that she knew the outcome would be inevitable. He then saw her body tense in expectation of the oncoming blow. In that split second Natsu knew that he was already forgiven for what he was about to do.

"Gomen" he mouthed as the punch made contact with her side. His dragon senses heard her muted gasp as she tried not to show her pain as her skin blistered where his fire had scorched her side. Even when her ribs produced a sickening cracking sound as they shattered beneath his fist she did not utter another sound, her face a mask of normality, only her eyes betraying the pain she was in as a single tear escaped her eye just before she was blasted away into the trees by the sheer power of Natsu's blow.

Natsu watched as Lucy's shiny blonde hair disappeared into the Jungle gloom, the only sign she had been there was the long trail of broken trees that lay in her wake. Natsu signalled Happy to go and find her, feeling guilt ridden that he had likely caused her severe injury and pain but he didn't have time to think of that now, he had a job to do. He turned around to face Loke who was stumbling backwards his head swaying from left to right as he tried to locate an exit from the fire breathing monster in front of him. At the guild Loke had seen Natsu fight on a daily basis and believed that he had seen Natsu's full power the time he fought with Erza but nothing could have prepared him for the Natsu that was walking towards him. He didn't look human, fire completely surrounding him scorching the earth with each step he took, scales forming on his skin, a low growl emanating from his throat. For the first time in his life Loke believed the rumours that Natsu had grown up with a dragon, for the first time Loke believed Natsu was truly dangerous. For the first time ever Loke was scared for his life.

* * *

"Natt tts ssuu" Loke stammered sweat dripping from his face and running into his eyes. "Come on, you don't really want to hurt me. Do you?"

"You fucking worthless piece of shit!" yelled Natsu still approaching Loke, watching as the man stumbled backwards in a panic resulting in his legs becoming tangled in the thick vines of the jungle and falling heavily on his ass. Lokes panic became more evident now as he scrambled around, clawing at his leg trying to free it from the thick vines that had snaked around his ankles.

"LUCYYYYYYY" he screamed "LUCY GET YOUR FUCKING ASS HERE NOW BITCH ... LUCYYYYY!" His voice was becoming high pitched as Natsu reached Lokes tangled legs. Natsu reached down to grab Loke's leg setting his hand on fire at the same time. Loke screamed as the fire licked at his skin burning it, then suddenly Natsu's grip tightened and with a grunted he yanked Loke from his tangled mess and swung him round smashing him face first into the nearest tree. A squelching crunch erupted from Loke's face as his nose broke leaving a smear of blood trickling down the tree. Loke slumped to the ground screaming and clutching his face.

"You're pathetic" spat Natsu in disgust "How you got into Fairy Tail I'll never understand"

He bent down and clutched Lokes shirt in his left hand, dragging him upright he pinned Loke to the tree. Using his free hand to unclench Lokes hand only to find it empty.

"Where is the key!" snarled Natsu into Loke's bloody face. Loke smirked and remained silent. Natsu raised his fist and delivered two quick flaming punches to Loke's stomach winding the man, then he let him drop to the floor.

Loke landed with a grunt on his side, his face was scrunched up expecting a rain of blows from Natsu but after a few second he opened his eyes to see the dragon slayer storming away from him. Loke smirked, _maybe the fire breathing shit had lost his nerve,_ he thought, but he wasn't going to waste this opportunity. Slowly so as not to attract Natsu's attention he unhooked the whip that hung from his belt. He had used it before to train uncooperative spirits or to punish those who failed him and them sometimes when he when he was fucking girls.

_What a fitting weapon to use against Natsu_ he thought, for this was no ordinary whip, it was a spirit whip. It had a nifty little trick that allowed it to absorb magic making its target weak and vulnerable, Loke couldn't wait to see Natsu kneeling on the floor in front of him, defeated and begging for forgiveness.

* * *

Natsu had turned away from Loke unsure of what to do now that Loke had hidden the key. Natsu walked to where Loke had fallen in the vines his eyes scouring the ground for the glint of gold but found nothing. _Fuck _he thought to himself knowing that Loke would never reveal the keys location no matter how much he punched him. He needed a plan and quick, Lucy would be returning to Loke soon and then he would have to fight her again, something he couldn't bear to do. Hurting her just seemed so wrong, inflicting pain on something so pure and beautiful he would never willingly do again. _Now where is her fucking key! _Natsu began to replay the last few minutes of the fight in his head, he knew he wasn't that observant but surely he would notice if Loke had hid it somewhere, it was such a small area that they had fought in there wasn't many places to hide the key. Nothing, he could find no opportunity where Loke could have hidden it, then it dawned on him. Loke must still have the key on him!

As Natsu began to turn round to face Loke again a voice called out at him.

"Natsu!" Lucy called staggering through the undergrowth clutching her side with one hand, her other pointing behind Natsu.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH" roared Loke, who had moved position to attack Natsu from behind, he swung his whip cracking it just before it made contact with Natsu's arm.

Natsu went still, he couldn't move, why did he feel so weak? He looked at the whip wrapped around his arm and saw it crackling with energy that was moving down towards its hilt, it was his energy. Loke watched as comprehension dawned on Natsu's face and watched as his body began to sag towards the floor, his muscles becoming too tired to support his weight.

"YOU" He gestured at Lucy who looked up terrified "YOU OPENLY DISOBEY ME AND TRY AND HELP THIS PIECE OF SHIT" he walked forward and kicked Natsu in the face making him face plant on the floor. "YOU FUCKING BELONG TO ME YOU CUNT" he roared. Loke then bent down and reached inside his sock, when he had fallen in the vines he had used the frantic scrabbling at his leg to cover the fact he had transferred the key to his sock. He pulled out the gold glistening key and saw Natsu weakly try to grab it only to fall to the ground again.

Loke laughed "ohhh were you looking for this" he said squatting down twirling it in between his fingers just outside Natsu's reach. Loke grabbed Natsu outstretched hand and bent it back on its self chuckling when he heard the mage scream out in pain as his wrist was slowly broken. "Now whose pathetic" he said standing up. Lucy slowly walked forward to stand next to where Natsu lay too weak to move.

"Come to accept your punishment bitch!" snarled Loke in Lucy's face. Lucy remained silent and didn't move but her face was defiant, her eyes boring into him with the hatred she held for him. She wanted him dead, she wanted him to suffer, this had been her only opportunity to make him pay for what he had done to her and even though it had failed she didn't regret it. Her only regret was dragging the pink haired man Natsu into her fight. Now he was paying for her disobedience with her.

Loke chuckled and placed his thumb nail against the top of her key and pressed down, Lucy staggered backwards like she had been punched in the face, a long wide cut appearing on her face. She looked up at Loke in horror realising she was about to receive the ultimate punishment for her betrayal. Her body tensed bracing itself for the pain to come, she had heard of this before and knew it was going to be agonisingly painful and even when he had finished her punishment would be eternal.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter! :) I really enjoyed writing it. Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Guys, This is my first fan fiction so I was so happy by the feedback and views I got, It made me really happy so Thank you! I hope you like the new chapter it is a bit more brutal than the last chapter but I hope everyone like it :)_

_Please keep reviewing guys, I love to hear your feedback and it gives me some idea for later chapters. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Previously:

Loke chuckled and placed his thumb nail against the top of her key and pressed down, Lucy staggered backwards like she had been punched in the face, a long wide cut appearing on her face. She looked up at Loke in horror realising she was about to receive the ultimate punishment for her betrayal. Her body tensed bracing itself for the pain to come, she had heard of this before and knew it was going to be agonisingly painful and even when he had finished her punishment would be eternal...

* * *

Natsu watched in shock as a thick trickle of blood made its way down Lucys face tracing the delicate curves of her cheeks, the small dimples by her mouth to finally drip off her chin. He looked into Lucys eyes to see them fixed on Loke, he could almost visualise the pain, hatred and horror she was glaring at him. Natsu tried to move towards Lucy to comfort her, help her, just to do anything but his broken arm buckled causing him to face plant of the ground again.

Loke turned upon seeing Natsu's attempt to move, still smirking at Lucy who stood rooted to the spot in shock he quickly dealt four swift kicks into Natsu's side and head, he watched chuckling as her face clouded with anger as each blow found there target. Upon feeling Natsu slump on his fourth kick he knew he wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon. _Perfect_ Loke thought and he crouched down next to Natsu's head pull his hair to jerk his head up.

"Hey Natsu" he called roughly shaking Natsus head "You still with us ... I want you to watch this, it's going to be such a show!"

Natsu could barely hear Loke's sneering voice through the ringing in his head. _Watch what?_ He thought, his vision was blurry and dim, darkness was pressing in on his vision. He felt Loke jerk his head again positioning him to look at Lucy, then the pressure of his hair being pulled disappeared and his head fell on the floor again. In the centre of his view stood Lucy, blood dripping of her chin and splashing onto the top of her breasts. Suddenly it was joined by more blood as Lucy staggered backwards once more. _What the fuck!_ Natsu thought, his vision was dim but he knew Loke had not moved from his spot and yet Lucy had become more injured. _How is he doing this?_

* * *

The gash below her collarbone was long nearly connecting to her shoulder the other side but that wasn't Lucys first thought as she felt the pain course through her. The cut was deep, too deep, she gasped as she looked down and saw white but it was quickly gone as a fountain of blood poured from the wound. The blood poured down over her breast then dripping onto the floor. It hurt, it burned, tears pricked her eyes but she would not let him see her cry she would not give him the pleasure of seeing her pain. She drew a shaky breath in, then steeled herself looking up at Loke to see what his next move would be.

Loke stared at Lucy, examining his handy work, even covered in blood he couldn't help but admire her form. _Such a waste _he sighed to himself before looking back at his palm scrutinising the key as he picked his next target. Half way down the key his finger hovered showing its position to Lucy who flinched in anticipation. He smiled up at her and then stabbed the key with his finger.

Lucy couldn't help herself and screamed as she felt the stabbing sensation in her stomach. Her hands reaching the wound site pooled with blood before she could press them to the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She looked up to see Loke smiling, she felt a chill run down her spine and then gasped. She saw what he was chuckling about, he had not removed his hand from the new dent in the key she watched in horror as he pushed against it once again. Her hands could not staunch the fresh flow of blood the forced its way out but Lucy wasn't no longer focused on that and her hand swung round to her back as she slowly felt her nerves and tissue being ripped agonisingly apart to form a hole in her back that ran straight through her body to join with the hole in her stomach. She looked up and saw Natsu staring at her_, He's still conscious_ she thoughtin a small place at the back of her mind, knowing that gave her comfort for some reason maybe it was the idea of not going through this alone. The thought made her chuckle silently as she realised that in a matter of a few minutes she had become totally dependent on this man.

* * *

Natsu watched in horror as Lucy was tortured in front of him. He had seen it happen this time, he knew what Loke was doing and it sickened him to his stomach. Lucy was connected to her key, and damage to her key would simultaneously wound her. He wanted to rip Loke apart for doing this, but he couldn't move, his body was so tired, his head screaming at him to black out but he wouldn't. He wouldn't pass out and let Lucy endure this alone, if remaining conscious helped her through this ordeal he would do it willingly. Natsu watched as Loke continually slashed and stabbed at Lucys key. The once golden key now looked so twisted and distorted it barely resembled its former shape and could have passed for scrap metal. Natsu's eyes dimmed again as he struggled to stay conscious, he focused his gaze once again on Lucy and gasped.

She barely had a patch of skin that hadn't been coated in blood, her once blonde hair was now matted and plastered to her. Her arms hung limp at her sides where the muscles and tendons had been slashed blood streaming down her arms to drip of her finger tip. Her stomach had a further two stab marks both penetrating out her back and above them her upper back was in tatters as if she had been whipped repeatedly. Her legs were shaking as she attempted to keep standing, her left leg had long jaggard vertical slashes running from her hip to her ankle and on her right leg it looked like Loke had drawn a swirling pattern of roses around her thigh. It would have looked beautiful had it not been carved deep into her skin. Lucy's legs gave out and she fell to floor on her knees.

Loke sighed "I had hoped you would scream my name for forgiveness but I see you do not repent your actions, you fucking bitch!" he said yelled at her sagging figure as he walked towards her. He grabbed her neck and pressed his face next her cheek hissing "last chance Lucy, ask me for forgiveness and I will stop". Loke waited for her response, after a few moments of silence Lucy moved her head to face him.

"Loke" she whispered.

"Yes Lucy, tell me what I want to hear" Loke said his chest puffing up sensing victory.

Lucy took a deep breath and looked at Natsu trying to convey a message in the brief glance, she saw the smallest nod and him slowly reach out his unbroken hand towards her.

"Loke" she said stronger this time. Loke looked at her expectantly. "Go to hell!"

Loke roared in fury and back handed her making her fall fully to the floor. She landed hard but with her hand outstretched, she couldn't move her arm because Loke had cut her muscles and tendons but she could still feel. She could feel Natsu's warm fingertips brush against her own, in that second she knew she had made the right decision to trust this man, the right decision to put her life in his hands.

Lucy heard a noise from in front of her and lifted her head off the ground in time to see Loke drop her key on the floor and raise his foot. She felt Natsu grab hold of her hand and knew he was trying to comfort and support as much as he could in there dire situation. Then she felt her body being smashed down upon.

* * *

Natsu watched as Lucys body buckled and twisted, he heared the sickening sounds of her bones breaking but he didn't let go of her hand, he was there for her, he would always be there for her he vowed to himself as he saw her suffer silently in pain. He would never let anything like this happen to her again.

Natsu's attention was drawn back to the situation as he felt her body stop buckling and moving except for the occasional twitch, Loke had finished his rampage.

Loke stood looking down at the broken girls body, and was surprised to see that she was still conscious and glaring up at him.

"You really were one of the strongest spirits weren't you" he sighed almost sounding regretful. "You'll see that the world isn't so kind when I'm not there to protect you Lucy" he sneered holding her key in both his hands.

"I, Loke, Master of the Gate of Leo here by banish you from the spirit realm, you shall never again enter the spirit realm and shall slowly and painfully fade away from existence. You shall spend the remainder of your time on earth and when you fade from existence your memory shall be erased from everyone you know. This is your punishment!" He yelled before snapping the key in two pieces.

Lucys back arched once before she passed out.

Loke sniggered "Shame really, I would have liked to fuck her one more time"

"You bastard" Natsu said his voice horse.

"The punishment is for you as well Natsu" Loke said grinning darkly. "I see the way you looked at her, you want her for yourself and now you can have her, well you can have her broken. You see just as you begin to get over this together and move on, you'll grow closer to her but at the same time she has a clock ticking. As you get closer together, her spirit will get further away from you. The ultimate punishment will be watching her fade from existence and then forgetting her entirely"

"I won't let you get away with this" Natsu snarled

"I already have you idiot" Loke replied "Her key is broken, it can never be fixed"

Loke walked towards Natsu and untied the whips tether from the hilt, putting the hilt back in his slot on his belt. "The tether will continue to take away your energy and given both of your conditions you may get lucky and die before someone finds you, that's your only other option"

Loke turned on his heel and walked away into the forest gloom leaving the them in silence. Nastu turned his head and looked at Lucy relieved to see her chest rising and falling as she took wheezing shallow breathes. He hoped Happy had gone for help was his last thought before he gave into the darkness...

* * *

_So many ideas for the next few chapters, Please feel free to review or PM:)_

_I am back at Uni now so may be a couple of days till I update but it shall be coming soon :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey Everyone, struggled with this chapter a bit, it just wasn't playing out right but I finally got there!_

_Please feel free to PM with questions and review! I love reading your feedback guys it really motivates me :)_

_Possible thoughts on adding a **lemon **chapter later on,(for all us closet perverts :P) let me know what you think ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Previously:

Nastu turned his head and looked at Lucy relieved to see her chest rising and falling as she took wheezing shallow breathes. He hoped Happy had gone for help was his last thought before he gave into the darkness...

* * *

Lucy focused on taking small shallow breaths to minimise all her movements, but even the small raising and falling of her chest sent waves of agony coursing through her body. She had heard Loke's footsteps fade into the distance a long time ago but she had no idea how long she had lay there unmoving, not that she could move even if she wanted to. She felt like a ragged broken doll that had been thrown in the trash. _Fucking Loke_ she thought, she was glad to see the back of him, no master should ever treat their spirits like he had. She took another breath and winced. _It hurts so much _she whimpered to herself. She opened her eyes to the blinding light streaming through the Jungle canopy, she wasn't sure if it was the pain or the light in her swollen black eyes that made her eyes water so she quickly closed them quickly. Just before she faded back into unconsciousness she remembered seeing a small flying blue dot circling high above the canopy, _wasn't the cat blue _she thought, _God I must be out of it, cats don't fly! Do they?_ She puzzled this further for a few minutes until blackness captured her once again.

Happy was circling high above the Jungle trying to find where Natsu was, he had been knocked out in a single swipe of Lucys hand. He had been sent by Natsu to try and slow the spirit down returning to Loke but had soon been overwhelm and knocked against a tree trunk. When he had woken up the Jungle was eerily quiet, so he had taken to the sky to try and find his friend and team mate. It had been a couple of hours before he had located Natsu due to the thick Jungle folage. Happy had squealed when he had seen Natsu passed out on the floor, Natsu never lost, never. But here he was on the floor next to the blonde spirit whos body was bloodied and twisted in horrifying ways. He didn't want to leave them but they need medical help and they needed it soon. Happy had considered trying to take off the whip that had ensnared Natsu's arm but as soon as he had touched it his exceed wings had gone along with his magical power. It took Happy a few minutes to regain a small amount of magical energy to fly off again. _Loke had played a dirty trick on Natsu by using that whip! _Happy fumed in his head, just wait until Master heard of this Loke would be banished from Fairytail forever! Thinking it through further as Happy speed as fast as he could to the guild Loke would probably never go back to the guild, Happy didn't like to give the guy credit, Loke was a lot of things but stupid was not one of them.

* * *

The sun was setting over the Fairytail guild which was as noisy as ever, most of the new teams had already returned from the team building exercise the master had sent them on and were now getting drunk and celebrating with both their new and old teams. Erza sat in her usual seat drinking with her new team mate Laxus and her old team mate Gray who had Juvia draped over his shoulders who had been ecstatic to get paired with him. It must have been a successful mission for them as Gray was not actually pushing Juvia away as much. Erza noting this chuckled into her drink drawing Laxus attention who soon spotted the unwilling couple getting closer and smirked. Laxus was quite thankful of the masters new team building idea, most of the guild steered clear from him after his psychotic break down last year when he tried to destroy the guild. Now after the mission he felt more accepted by the guild and after sitting for awhile with Erza had joined in several of the groups conversations. Despite the near constant conversations buzzing around the guild it was too quiet

"Erza where is flame brain, it's too quiet without him screaming at us to fight him" Asked Laxus.

Gray was relieved that someone had made comment, he did not want to be the first to notice Natsu wasn't back yet, Flame head would never let him live down.

"He got teamed up with Loke" Gray said

"That team is never going to work!" Chuckled Erza "They're probably still in the Jungle beating the crap out of each other"

The table burst out laughing knowingly, not realising how close they were to the truth.

* * *

It was dark and most of the guild that hadn't already passed out drunk was beginning to think of dragging their drunk asses home. Erza, sensing that the night was over stood up and began bidding goodnight to the people on her table. Juvia was drunkenly rubbing her breasts against Grays shoulders trying to get his attention but he was deep in conversation with Laxus who had his head on the table too drunk to support it himself. Erza sighed and turned towards the door when it burst open with Happy zooming straight into her in hysterics.

"Erza! Erza!" Happy shouted, tears streaming down his face.

"Calm down Happy, What is it? Where is Natsu and Loke?" She said and looked towards the table. They all had stopped what they were doing and were coming towards them.

"Loke and Natsu got into a fight" Happy said sniffing loudly "A really bad one, Loke even beat up his own spirit and left her there. They're both really hurt, I couldn't help them Natsu had his magical energy removed and I can't wake them up!"

"What about Loke" a voice said behind them, they turned to see the master walking towards them.

"He left them there, I don't know where he went but I don't think he's coming back" replied Happy.

"Tch, he's not manly" said a drunken Elfman from the corner surprising everyone as they had thought he had passed out.

Everyone returned their attention to the Master, waiting for his orders.

"It's a despicable action to leave ones nakama injured" the Master growled angrily "and to injure his own spirit ..." he couldn't finish his sentence his whole body shaking with anger. He had been wary of Loke for a few months but had hoped that Natsu would set him straight, he had never dreamed it would have resulted in this. Guilt washed over him as he realised that he had put one of his precious children in pain by pairing him with Loke. _I should have expelled him when he first started having doubts about his character _ He thought bitterly to himself.

* * *

"Right! Erza, Laxus, Gray and Juvia your mission is to locate and recover Natsu and the spirit. You are to bring them back here immediately as fast as you can. If it is a bad as Happy described they will need immediate medical attention." He looked at them giving them a grave look. "Time is of the essence. If Natsu runs out of magical power before you reach him he could die! Happy you go with them to lead the way, Now Move!"

The group turned and ran out the door into the night. Leaving the Master standing in the empty door way, a tear trickling down his face

"Show me that nakama still means something" he whispered quietly thinking no one could hear him.

Laxus heard the small whisper and lifted his hand, his forefinger pointing to the sky, his thumb pointing to the side. He smiled when he saw his new team copying his action.

"Master, look" said Mirajane who had walked up to stand next to the Master.

A smile broke out over his teary face as he saw the sign. There was hope for the guild yet.

"Send word to Wendy and Porlyusica, we will need their healing skills, it is rare for a spirit to be injured and not return to the spirit world to heal" he said regaining his composure. Mirajane walked off in silence to send the message leaving the Master alone to contemplate the events of the night...

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it guys, thought it was about time I introduced the other characters so this chapter was a bit slower than usual but I promise it will pick up of** Nalu fluff** coming soon and also thinking of adding a** lemony** chapter soon, let me know what you think. **Yay or Nay to lemon :)**_


	5. Notice to Fans

This is just a quick notice to everyone to firstly apologise for having been awol these past months. It has been a hectic few months finishing University, getting a job in Japan, moving to Japan, being ill and forced to move back to the UK and as a result I kind of ran out of time and motivation to write … But no more!

Having got back on my feet I am now fighting fit and the new chapter of THE DRAGONS SPIRIT will be up next week. So a huge thank you for everyone who has viewed, reviewed, followed and favourite even when I had all but abandoned this

Thanks, and I hope you like the next chapter coming next week


End file.
